I'm Pregnant
by Charlie Snipe
Summary: This is a huge fan's take off of Akil's New York Bound and New York Unbound from the Girlfriends Series. I'm a huge fan of the show, but I didn't like some of the aspects of this episode...so I wrote my own...This is the first installment of 4
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriends

This is a re-write of Mara Brock Akil's New York Bound & New York Unbound . This is in no way affillated with the UPN show Girlfriends...this simply a fan's mind gone rampant.

"Todd, is there something you want to tell me?" Toni asks as she and Todd are sitting in bed one night. His eyes linger on her face for a moment. There is so much he had to say to her, but he didn't know the way to broach it.  
"No Toni, there is nothing I have to say"  
His gaze fell from her face to the wedding ring he'd bought. When he and Toni met, he knew she was out of his league. Yet he'd persisted. He'd felt so drawn to her, even though she was entirely self involved. The ring had been just another way to rope her in, and to buy it for her had been the final edge, he'd needed, even if it did put him a few thousand dollars in debt. Fifty thousand dollars in fact. With that added edge, and the false belief that her doctor husband was pulling in thousands, Toni had gone on to plan a quarter of a million dollar wedding. When he'd suggested toning it down, even slightly she'd threatened to call off the wedding. But he loved her, and who have done anything to keep her and so he bought the ring that had began the disaster of their disaster of a marriage. Toni knew Todd was unhappy, but being Toni Childs was hard enough without her marriage bring her down. Things at the office were starting to look up, but she was not at the position that she was used to. Once she got on top she would take the time to look at things in her marriage. She looked down at her wedding ring. After all that they'd been through together, she knew he was the one, finally.

The next morning the Girlfriends gathered at their favorite restaurants for breakfast. They have their regular seat; a booth with Joan sitting beside Lynn, Maya beside Toni. Though this morning was just like any other morning where the girls gathered for breakfast, it was quite unusual in that the table was strangely silent. As the more outspoken one of the group of four women, Maya finally decided to break the silence.  
"Look if I wanted to eat breakfast in silence I would have stayed home! You heifers better say something"  
Shaking her head, Joan smiled inside. She loved her girls and after spending most of her night tossing and turning, contemplating her future, she had finally come to a decision. It was a decision so big, it warranted sharing with the girls.  
"I'm in love with William" The girls look up briefly; Toni rolls her eyes while Maya sips some water, choosing that precise moment to look out the window. Lynn simply smirked.  
"What! You guys wanted me to say something!" Upset, Joan withdrew to her food. She felt hurt, she expected her girls to respond somewhat differently to her good news.  
Lynn sighed and scooted closer to Joan. "Honey", she said pulling Joan's ringlets from her. "It's not that we don't care, it just that…We already knew that." Shocked Joan looked to the other girls for confirmation. "What? How could you know? I didn't tell anyone"  
Finally Toni acknowledges the group. "Please Joan, we are your girls…we know everything. But enough of your problems, its time to hear about my life." Used to Toni's blatant disregard for other people's feelings the girls turn their attention, completely forgetting Joan's confession. "I think my marriage is over." Toni said, for the first time voicing her suspicions of the waning of feelings between her and Todd.  
"Girl, I could have told you that? What do you expect when tow heathens get together?" Maya says jokingly. Shoving her playfully, Toni tries again.  
"No I'm serious…I mean…we haven't…in months. And I don't know, I just feel like he's holding something back." Not used to showing her vulnerable side, after she is finished talking she returns to her food trying to hide how much this means to her.  
Joan immediately slips into her mothering role. "Well honey, you've been focusing so much on work lately, maybe he just feels neglected. Maybe you guys can get away for a few days, you know re-ignite that spark between you two"  
"Joan, I can't afford to do this now, I mean I'm running neck and neck with Halley at the office. That heifer has sold three properties already this week and she is starting to edge in on my properties. Maybe Todd can wait"  
Rolling her eyes, Maya drops her fork. "See girl, that's your problem. You always putting yourself in front of your man. Your marriage is important"  
"Oh" Toni laughs, "I know the pot is not calling the kettle black. What about your marriage? Are we forgetting the reason Darnell left you in the first place"  
A hush falls over the table. But these are the girlfriends; no feelings are hurt and within seconds Maya is ready with a comeback.  
"Look biatch…I know I screwed things up with Darnell, I know that and I accept that. But you are my girl…and I know how much that little mans means to you. I just don't want to see you screw this up"  
"Yeah, Toni," Lynn added in, "Just take a few days to save this. Your career will always be there"  
Resigning herself to the girl's verdict, Toni makes the decision to take a few days to save her marriage. That night at dinner she broaches the subject to Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Resigning herself to the girl's verdict, Toni makes the decision to take a few days to save her marriage. That night at dinner she broached the subject to Todd.  
"I know things haven't been right between us but I am willing to try"  
Todd sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. "Why now? Why the sudden effort to save this? You never seemed interested in our marriage before this"  
"Yeah baby, but I'm making an effort now." As if to confirm this, Toni reached out to hold his hand.  
"Okay, fine, where do you want to go"  
"I was thinking we could take a weekend and go to New York. I know you have some family there"  
Todd remained quiet. When he finally spoke he avoided eye contact. "There is something I need to do. I've been offered a part, ona television show as an advisor." He paused, to let it sink in.  
"What do you mean"  
"Well, its a new television show, about doctors. They need a technical advisor, someone who knows the field, to help the show seem more real"  
"Okay, you can stop by and see what its all about, but this trip is about saving our marriage." Toni said trying to end the conversation. She had a nagging feeling about where it was heading and was doing her best to derail the conversation before it got there.  
"Toni, I can't just stop by. This is a permanent position"  
"So what do you want me to do? I'm taking this one step at a time Todd. You are the one who is springing all of this on me"  
"Drama Toni"  
"Yeah drama, you know that things are just starting to go well at work! I can't be giving up my life to follow you to New York." Hoping to show that she was finished discussing the situation, Toni got up from the table and began to clear away dishes from the table. But Todd was not finished.  
"No one asked you to give up anything," Todd said. He got up from the table, went straight to teh bedroom and slammed the door.  
Pausing for a moment to sort everything out, Toni felt a chill in her spine. "Todd! Waht do you mean 'No one asked me?' Todd"  
When he didn't answer, Toni returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. She hoped by the time she was done, he would have calmed down considerably, enough so that they could talk this out. But still she couldn't help but wonder. Would he leave her if given the chance?  
By the time she was done cleaning the kitchen, Toni was exhausted. Cleaning things was beneath her. She had left Fresno with the intention of becoming fabulous, and she had done just that. Or was doing that until she met Todd. His debt forced her to give up so much, like her maid. But it was worth it, she was convinced, but Todd was worth it.  
The house had fallen eerily silent. She went tot he bedroom door and was about to knock when it opened. It was Todd and he was carrying a suitcase.  
"No Todd!" She reached for his arm but he shrugged her off and continued to the front door.  
"I'm going to a hotel for the next few days. I'm leaving for New York on Monday"  
"No Todd, Don't leave me, We can go to New York together. We can work this out, together"  
"No Toni, this is too little, too late." With that, Todd turned on his heel and left.

Meanwhile at Joan's House.  
"I mean, I have strong feelings for him. I really do, but we've been friends for so long, I don't know if I can breach that, that"  
"Contract?" Maya and Lynn chimed. They were helping Joan prepare dinner for the night. Maya did not want to go home to her empty house, and Lynn as ususal had no home.  
"Look Joan," Maya said speaking frankly "I love you honey, but you are too damn neurotic. Look at you... you are not even in the office, and you are using your 'lawyer language'. It isn't that complicated. This is cut and dry, you like William. No correction, you love William. Just tell the man." That said, Maya took another sip of her wine. Lynn took note and moved the wine bottle farther away from Maya's reach.  
Smiling at Maya's audacity, Joan tried to defend herself. "Number one, I am not neurotic." Ignoring the grunts of protest from both girls, she continued. "Number two, its not that simple. I mean, William still has feelings for Monica and I don't think that will ever change. Besides he's off to a some conference in New York for a week. I can't tell him now"  
"That's where you are wrong Joan," Lynn Said. "Why don't you just go to New York with him? Better yet, suprise him"  
"That's not a bad idea...I'll do it!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters. They are the creation of the writers and creaters of Girlfriends. Please do not sue...I don't own anything.**

The next morning found Joan hard at work in her office. She was trying her best to focus on the task at hand, but she couldn't. Her new secretary was putting together a package deal for her week in New York. Taking time to daydream she imagined what William would say when she told him how she felt for him. She hoped that her feelings for him would finally eliminate his feelings for that backstabbing wench Monica. Only time would tell. Looking at her watch, she had just decided to take a lunch break when Maya waltzed in.

"Girl what are you doing here? Just because William is leaving in a few days, does not give you the right to do nothing now."

"Yes it does," Maya said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" She said pausing for emphasis. "…quit"

"What? Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

"Yeah, maybe a little bit. Girl I'm going to New York!" She screamed.

"What! Why are you going to New York?

Suddenly remembering that they were in a law firm, Joan ran around her desk to shut the door.

"My book! A firm finally picked it up and going to be published! They are sending my check but they want me in New York for a week so that they can talk to me and go over, _the logistics_ of the deal."

After the girls shared a hug, Joan called Lynn and Toni for a celebratory lunch.

"I want some of this and this and oh…I've never tried that" Maya trilled pointing out menu items to the waitress.

"You are spoiling yourself aren't you Maya? How much is that check for anyway."

"The check is for a hundred thousand big ones, ok. I can afford to eat whatever I want for a while."

Rolling her eyes, Lynn continued. "Well seeing as everyone else is has announced their travel plans; I think it's about time that I do the same. I'm going to New York.

"What?", all three girls said at the same time.

"I mean…I know I said I wouldn't look for him, but I found my birth father. Or I may have found him, I don't know", she said throwing up her hands in confusion.

"Its okay honey," Joan said, slipping easily into her mothering role.

"I just have a name and an address. And since everyone else was going to New York, it seemed as good as time as any."

Momentarily forgetting her own private problems, Toni reached across the table to comfort Lynn. "You know we have your back honey" she said rubbing her fingers gently across Lynn's.

"I just need closure. For him to admit I exist, and explain to me why he never looked for me all this time."

The Girls interlaced their fingers, sharing support for each other through touch.

Gently stroking Lynn's hair Joan smiled and said, "I guess its time for the girlfriends to take New York"


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday night finds the three women at their various homes, packing for their big trip to New York

Joan:

Sitting before her vanity she finds herself practicing what she is going to say to William rather than packing. Almost driving herself to tears, she takes a break and turns her back to the mirror. She finds the sudden switch with her relationship with William almost disheartening. She remembers their meeting and her initial reaction to him; she thought he was an ass. Laughingly she remembers his "I hate black women speech". She almost killed him for that. But she had learned to let things like that go. She understood the stress he'd been under at the time, but it was so like "Big Willie" to crack under pressure. She also remembered when she'd leaked the information of Rise Beverages to their client's enemies. William could have given her away; reported her deceit to Swiddleson. But he hadn't; he hadn't said anything and had allowed her to keep her job and her career. She loved him, she really loved him. Unfortunately it had taken her this long to figure it out. Reaching for a pair of jeans that lay across her bed and finished packing.

Maya:

Doing a better job than Joan on packing, Maya found herself in an extremely jovial mood. Taking a break she sat down on the edge of her bed. The original essay for "Oh Hell Yes" was on her end table. Reaching for it, she took a few minutes to flip through the essay that had made her famous. Still on the night stand was a picture of her with Darnell and Jabari. It was because of her relationship with Stan that caused her loss of the things she treasured. But it had taken the drama in her life to cause her to find her true destiny. She was not longer Maya, Jabari's mother or Maya: Darnell's ex-wife, but her own institution; Maya: the author. Putting down the essay she went back to packing for her new life.

Lynn:

Lynn was packing as well, but it was a little more heart wrenching for her than for any of the other girls. She had a life already, a life that she was strangely comfortable with, despite its almost constant instability. Her adoptive family meant the world to her, and she would always appreciate them for taking her in, and raising her putting up with her always changing plans. They were her family and they always would be. But she had to go to New York. She had to find out why her adoptive father gave her up. Why had he accepted the money Sandy gave him to walk away? In order to figure herself out, she needed to figure out her past. Having talked to her family earlier that day, she knew she had their blessing, but that didn't make it any easier. What would happen with all the traditions they had made together? Like Gotcha Day? She could tell even though they had given their blessings, these same issues were in the back of their minds. But she had to do it this, even if it meant someone got hurt.

Toni:

Toni was the only one of the four in a good mood, despite the fact that her circumstances where a little worst then any of the others. They were all going to New York to gain something. She was going to ensure that her identity remained the same; that she didn't lose Todd. She'd tried calling him earlier, but the receptionist said he had not answered. She'd left a message but he had not called her back. She had been hoping for a last ditch effort to save her marriage and keep Todd from going to New York, but she was willing to go if that was what it meant to save it. She hadn't told the girls exactly what happened between them she had mentioned that he was had left ahead of her to be a technical advisor for a medical show. She did not tell them that her marriage was over, because she did not believe it herself. She still had one more trick up her sleeve.

The flight from Los Angles to New York had been uneventful. The girls had arranged their travel plans so that they could all be on the same flight as well as stay at the hotel together. Maya's hotel room was complimentary from the publishing firm that was going to be publishing her book. Joan and Lynn planned to share a room, and Toni was supposed to be rooming with Todd. Although she didn't know what hotel Todd was staying in, she'd purchased a room with in the same hotel as the girls; feeding them some line about Todd joining her once she got there. Though she slept through most of the flight, her heart was pounding with each mile they crossed, and the changes she knew they would bring.

Seated beside Joan in coach, Lynn was blasting her tri-pop music and disturbing the general peace. Maya was sat in first class, getting her first taste of a good life. Toni a few rows down from Maya was also enjoying first class, but unlike Maya she knew she couldn't afford it. But it was the "fabulousness" that was Toni Childs. Her friends had come to expect this level of greatness from her and they would not be let down, despite her inner turmoil. The remainder of the flight into La Guardia Airport was uneventful. The girls pretty much kept to themselves though Toni did break into tears a few times and rushed to the bathroom. Each time she complained of a nonexistent dry eye problem. Tuckered out from their cross country flight the girls retired to their respective rooms promising to get together for a true Girlfriends breakfast at one of the many café's New York held. Before retiring for bed Toni, called Todd's Hotel again. This time when there was no answer in his room she asked for his room number and the address of the hotel. It took a few minutes for the receptionist to give up the room number, but after threatening to sue the hotel for ruining her marriage, the terrified 18 year old who was working the desk by herself for the first time tonight quickly gave into Toni's demands. Believing that she was well on her way to saving her marriage, Toni was able to sleep a lot easier that night.


End file.
